


До конца

by WTF Kings 2021 (fandom_Kings)



Series: WTF Kings 2021: Тексты от G до T 2021 [4]
Category: Kings (TV 2009)
Genre: Angst, Don't copy to another site, Drama, M/M, Missing Scene, Romance, Single work, WTF Kings 2021, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:08:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29087379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Kings/pseuds/WTF%20Kings%202021
Summary: Один промах может испортить все. Хорошо, когда есть тот, кто спасет положение.
Relationships: Jack Benjamin/Serviceman Stuart
Series: WTF Kings 2021: Тексты от G до T 2021 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2177652
Comments: 3
Kudos: 27
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021, WTF Kings 2021: Тексты от G до T 2021





	До конца

**Author's Note:**

> К этой работе есть сиквел: командный мини высокого рейтинга [«До конца и дальше»](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/WTF_Kings_2021_wtfk21_rnc21_texts/works/29580825).

Джек нервничал.

Да что там! Слухи о том, что королю удалось выжить, и, возможно, скоро Сайлас вернется, чтобы занять свое место, сводили его с ума.

Он смотрел в окно на неубывающую гору цветов у ворот дворца и чувствовал растущую злость и раздражение. Вчера ему доложили, что среди поминальных свечей и открыток с соболезнованиями стали появляться другие послания. Как будто даже сейчас, после смерти, отец был здесь. И смеялся над ним.

После смерти, как же. Джек закусил губу и стукнул кулаком по стеклу. Он так хотел поверить, что Господь наконец-то услышит его, и все получится! Что Сайлас не бессмертный и не умеет творить чудеса, что бы он сам ни думал по этому поводу. Что сегодня Джек примет корону Гильбоа, принадлежащую ему по праву. Но подлый червячок сомнения все точил и точил его и без того беспокойное сердце.

В труху превратил, что уж говорить!

Джек тряхнул головой, сжал зубы и кулаки. Хватит. Назад дороги нет.

— Сэр, все готово. — Голос помощника вывел его из раздумий. — Вас ждут внизу. Мистер Кросс сейчас общается с прессой, он присоединится к вам через пять минут. И вот, ваш кофе...

Джек резко развернулся.

Черт! Черт!

По безупречно выглаженной белоснежной рубашке расплывалось уродливое коричневое пятно.

Помощник в ужасе замолчал. Джек беспомощно смотрел на испорченную одежду. В голове лихорадочно металась одна мысль: это конец. Это знак. На миг ему вдруг показалось, что пятно на рубашке красное, что это кровь, как тогда, на груди Сайласа, только сейчас…

Дыши, Джек, дыши.

Кто-то высокий и сильный — Стюарт, конечно же, это Стюарт! — оттеснил помощника в сторону и зашептал в самое ухо.

— Сэр, раздевайтесь. Быстро.

— Что? — Джек не шевелился, непонимающе глядя на телохранителя. Тот уже уже успел избавиться от пиджака и начал расстегивать запонки на манжетах.

— Рубашка, сэр. Возьмите мою.

— Но… ты выше меня, — попытался протестовать Джек, чувствуя, как остатки его уверенности тают на глазах. Это конец. Конец всему. Наверное, еще не поздно передумать, пойти на попятную, придумать историю, в которую Сайлас поверит. Вот только когда Сайласа могло остановить жалкое пятно на одежде? Пальцы Джека сами потянулись к пуговице.

— Ничего, сэр, подумаешь. Под костюмом не видно, — Стюарт стоял перед ним в одной майке и помогал ослабить узел галстука.

Джек невольно скользнул взглядом по крепкой мускулистой фигуре, моргнул и оглянулся. Несчастный перепуганный помощник предусмотрительно скрылся за дверью, оставив их наедине. Джек облегченно выдохнул. Наконец он выпутался из рукавов и начал переодеваться. Стюарт жестом фокусника достал откуда-то пару скрепок и теперь сноровисто закреплял повыше рукава рубашки, словно всю жизнь только этим и занимался.

— Вот, так лучше, — рука телохранителя задержалась на предплечье Джека чуть дольше, чем то было позволено приличиями.

— Спасибо, Стью. — Джек улыбнулся краешком рта и на секунду притянул его к себе, ища в этом надежном человеке опору среди бушующего моря сомнений и страха. — Ты ведь останешься со мной?

— Да, сэр. Джек. Не беспокойтесь, я буду с вами до конца.

***

Он сидел на кровати спиной к зарешеченному окну, закрыв глаза и уткнувшись лицом в прохладную белую ткань. Рубашка Стью местами еще хранила память о своем первом хозяине — немного табачного дыма, аромат парфюма и едва уловимый запах чистого тела, — и Джек все не мог им надышаться.

Губы его дрожали. 

Что ж, теперь он даже радовался неуклюжему промаху своего помощника, потому что у него было что-то настоящее. 

“До конца”.

Конечно же, Стью остался.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [До конца и дальше](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29580825) by [WTF Kings 2021 (fandom_Kings)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Kings/pseuds/WTF%20Kings%202021)




End file.
